


Boys Cry Too

by CreateFanfiction



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine Bashing, Chaotic Neutral Sue Sylvester, Deviates From Canon, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Panic Attacks, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Possible Rachel and Mr. Schuster Bashing, Slow-ish burn, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateFanfiction/pseuds/CreateFanfiction
Summary: Going to spy on Dalton Academy Warblers was one of the best decision Kurt ever made, suppose he has Noah to thank for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took some of the dialogue from the show, but that's pretty much only in the first two chapters after than it's my own stuff. No copyright intended, All characters and scripted dialogue belongs to Glee, also the characters.
> 
> P.s This Story used to be called Animals and I did rewrite some of it so, no I did not steal it.

He could hardly believe what he was seeing, the outside of the building alone was enough to get him excited but it could never have prepared him for the astoundingly interior; Victorian chic, with the perfect amount of marble and dark furnishings to balance out the contrast. It was safe to say the school of Dalton Academy had captured Kurt Hummel's attention.

Despite the fact that Kurt was utterly lost and failing his current spying mission, he was thoroughly enjoying the sights. No one was around, most likely in class, which was probably for the best, considering Kurt was technically trespassing, on-top of skipping school. Honestly what had possessed him to do something so reckless? _Ah yes, that's right, his stupid pride had to flair up and decided he had something to prove. Which he absolutely did not, he didn't care what the others thought especially the boys from Glee, frankly, they would most likely ne_ _ver truly click._

A bell rang pulling Kurt from his musings and into a moment of panic, unsure where to hide from the coming mob, Kurt opted to simply stay put at the top of a spiral staircase.

To his surprise, unlike in Mckinley the students didn't come running out of the classrooms and shoving others out of the way in the process. In fact, all the students seemed rather calm and simply walked past each other orderly. Kurt supposed it was the difference between private and public schools.

No one noticed him as they made their way to their next class, and Kurt was thankful at least _that_ was the same as Mckinley.

Making his way down the staircase Kurt abruptly realised it wasn't actually time for class to finish not to mention he still had no clue where he was going. Opting to ask one of the students he called out.

"Um excuse me, Hi, I'm new here..."

The boy he had called out to turned and stretched out his hand "My names Blaine"

Kurt took it and returned the introduction "Kurt, um may I ask what exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers!" Blaine said excitedly, seeing Kurt's confused look he elaborated "Every now and then the Warblers throw an impromptu performance, It tends to shut the school down for a while."

 _Impromptu performance? he must be referring to the school's Glee club_. "Wait..." A thought crossed his mind "So, the Glee club here is kind of cool?"

Blaine shot him a smile "The Warblers are like rock stars."

Kurt worked to keep the shock from his face but snapped out of it when Blaine abruptly grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the direction the other students were going claiming he knew a shortcut, Kurt only just managed not to fall.

As Blaine pulled him down the abandoned hallway Kurt couldn't help his smile, at Mckinley, the other boys avoided touching him like he had the plague, and here he was, running through the hall with his hand firmly grasped in another boy's.

Making it to the common room he was suddenly struck by how much he stood out and muttered it to his new friend.

Blaine gave a laugh "Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid, you'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me..."

To Kurt's utter surprise Blaine started to sing, and his mind supplied that Blaine must be in the Warblers  _he had called himself a rockstar?_  Stopping a snort, he was distracted as the Warblers started assembling in formation around Blaine. The Warblers moved flawlessly together and Kurt felt a deep sense of longing settle in him. Blaine was leading the song and apparently singing it directly to him. He flushed under the attention and glanced away from Blane's instant eye contact.

Once it was finished Kurt waited as the spectators filed out.

"Alright that was good-" Kurt whirled around at the voice behind him and had to stop himself from blushing again. _It wasn't fair! there are too many good looking people at this damn school_. "-but not good enough for regionals that's for sure. Don't forget practice tomorrow, otherwise, you're free to go."

With the words from, who Kurt assumed was the leader, the rest of the room's occupants filled out, save for Blaine and the leader. Kurt went to make his way over to Blaine, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, Kurt just managed to reign in a flinch but after a second of silence, his muscles relaxed.  _He was fine._

 _"_ And who might you be?" The owner of the voice purred the words into his ear and Kurt fought not to shudder, this time for a different reason. Before Kurt could respond, Blaine spoke for him.

"This is Kurt, he's new here-"

"-No he isn't." The words were spoken with such surety from the boy that Kurt immediately paled.

Blaine looked confused "Wha-"

But the other boy who cut him off, walking around Kurt to stand in front of Blaine "So where you from gorgeous? more importantly, why are you here?"

Sighing, knowing the gig was up, Kurt opted to confess and hoped that it would cause them to have mercy and avoid the face when they beat him up. "I'm a spy from Mckinley." After a few seconds silence, he looked up to see amused expressions on the boys' faces and a confused one on Blaine's

Kurt brain helpfully reminded him that he had trespassed on a private schools property, with the intentions of spying on competitors, and the leader of said competition was currently standing in front of him, fully aware of what he'd done. 

"Are you gonna beat me up?" the question burst forth, he couldn't help it any more, the anticipation was killing him, and frankly he just wanted them to get it over with.

_Silence_

Kurt didn't dare to look up as he heard footsteps approach him. He flinched as he felt fingers lift his chin so he was left staring at the leader and was surprised to find what looked like concern,  _but wait that couldn't be right._

"Oh, gorgeous we're not gonna beat you up, why would you think that?"

At the question, Kurt couldn't help but feel the sting of tears welling up and furiously tried to will them away.  _Don't be weak._

"Kurt?" It was Blaine now and Kurt couldn't help it, he moved his head to the side and quickly scrubbed at his eyes, unaware of the look exchanged between the closest Warblers, something was very wrong and they were going to help.

"Hey, hey gorgeous- come on Kurt. I was just going out for a coffee, how about you come with too, alright?" The Leader gently pulled Kurt's face towards him again as he spoke.

Kurt hesitated "I don't even know who you are?"

It didn't deter him in the slightest and the boy just gave another grin, "The names Hunter Clarington, Captain of the warblers. There now you know who I am, and I'm assuming you've already meet Blaine?" He nodded to Blaine as he spoke.

Kurt managed to stop the chuckle before it left, but then seriously considered the offer.  _What's the harm?_ After all, if they were going to hit him they would just do it rather than drawing it out _, he should know. "_ I suppose a coffee would be nice." Instantly the surprisingly soft hands of the leader, traded his chin for the small of his back as he lead him through the maze of Dalton, Blain following slightly behind.

Once seated in one of the cars from the carpark, presumably Hunters, Kurt thought he saw some tension between the two boys, but shrugged it off and engaged in happy conversation with them, glad that he wouldn't have to schedule a makeup covering session for the next few days.

 

The ride was filled with pleasant conversation between the three and Kurt let himself relax in the pleasant atmosphere.

Arriving Kurt got out of the car and couldn't help the exclamation of surprise. Wherever he thought they were going, it hadn't crossed his mind it would be the Lima Bean.

"Not to your taste?" Hunter enquired

"Oh no it's not that, it's just, the Lima Bean is really close to my school"

He shot Kurt a smirk "I know." _oh_

OOooOOooOO

Setting down in one of the more private booths, the boys faces turned grim. Hunter opted to break the silence first "So you wanna tell us what happened back in the practice room? 

Kurt hesitated he didn't particularly feel in the mood to be telling all his high-school drama to two boys from a rival show choir, that he only just met. He fought the urge to bow his head and berate himself,  _get a grip_. "Can I ask you guys something?" at Hunter's nod he continued "Are all you guys ...gay?"

Whatever he expected in response, laughter was not it, and he immediately felt shame sink into his stomach. Blaine saw it and quickly jumped to explain "No... well yes, I am and, Hunter's bi. But Kurt, Dalton is not a gay school, we just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy." Kurt looked up at that.

"zero-tolerance harassment policy?" He was unable to mask the scepticism and longing that bleed through into the words.

The table obviously heard it too, because they all fell silent before a tentative Hunter spoke. "Kurt, everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

Kurt felt the longing, longing for safety and comfort and forgot, for a moment he was still with other people.

"I take it you're having trouble with school" Blaine spoke in a gentle voice

Kurt gave a bitter laugh "I'm the only out kid at Mckinley, and It was fine, but now there's this neanderthal who has made it his life's mission to make mine a living hell, and nobody seems to notice"

Blaine frowned and Kurt could swear he heard Hunter growl, but it was Blaine who spoke "I know how you feel, I was taunted at my old school and it... really pissed me off. Look the way I see it you have two options, one you could enrol here, but tuition at Dalton is steep and that's not for everyone... or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt and you have a chance, right now, to teach him."

Kurt glanced at Hunter who seemed to be frowning at Blaine. "How?" he questioned Blaine hesitantly.

"Confront him, call him out."

Hunter spoke up "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Blaine shook his head at Hunter and addressed Kurt "Look I ran Kurt, I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really regret."

Hunter interjected "Yea but your regrets shouldn't be pushed onto Kurt. Look, Kurt, yours and Blaine's situations might sound similar but whos to say just how different they are? By confronting this guy you may only antagonise him into lashing out."

Kurt looked at the two boys in front of him and let their words wash over him, they both had good points but he didn't want to talk about his Karofsky situation anymore. "Thank you all, really, today meant a lot." They smiled, seeming to understand the end of the conversation.

OOooOOooOO

Later that night Kurt lay awake in bed his mind tossing over what the Dalton boys had said. His phone sounded, the familiar tune of Teenage Dream playing. Before they had parted ways, Blaine had asked for Kurt's number, which had done weird things to his blood to face ratio. Opening the text he saw one-word - **Courage.** _Maybe Blaine had a point, perhaps all Karofsky needed to stop was a proper confrontation on Kurt's terms._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The walk from his beloved car to his first class was filled with anxiety. His entire demeanour was different today and he knew why. He had been thinking over Blaine's advice and had decided that despite the other Dalton boys' worries, he was going to give Blaine's idea a shot. After all, at least it was something, _right_?

Considering no-one else had offered any sort of solution, Kurt had decided. Today, should Karofsky chose to pick on him, and he would, Kurt was going to push back. Hence his very skittish speed-walking.

_Kurt Hummel did not run from his fears thank you very much._

A small part of Kurt was very much aware of how bad an idea it was to confront someone easily twice his size, and often surrounded by lackeys also twice his size. However, a bigger, larger part of Kurt was just tired. Tired of the trips he made for a new tub of foundation every month, tired of the humiliating and expensive, impromptu wardrobe changes, but mostly, he was tired of the way no-one cared, and if no-one else was going to do anything, then Kurt Hummel would.

_Consequences be damned._

So when the day came to a close without incident, and Kurt was left grabbing his last folder from his locker. He wasn't prepared for the sudden shoulder slam, only just glimpsing Karofsky, before the bully disappeared into the locker room.

Feeling a surge of determination Kurt quickly pursued, opting to let his emotions boil over and take the stage.

"Girls Locker room's next door," Karofsky stated not even bothering to face Kurt, which only caused him to get Indignant.

Kurt spat his words with venom "What is your _Problem_?"

Karofsky turned then, "Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

Kurt very nearly scoffed "Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!"

What looked like a frown crossed Karofsky's face at the comment, it should have been his first clue, but he was simply too wound up to care at this point.

"That right?"

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty. If you're gonna hit me do it."

Karofsky stepped forward "Don't push me, Hummel"

But Kurt couldn't stop now, he was on a roll and frankly he needed this outlet, he needed to make someone understand. "Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"I said get out of my face!"

Kurt continued on, feeling more empowered by the fear rather than anything else now. He was bracing himself to be hit any second. "You are nothing but a scared little boy, who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!

And before Kurt could even flinch Karofsky grabbed his face and smashed his mouth against his own.

Kurt's mind went black.

Karofsky broke the kiss, allowing Kurt a second for his brain to catch up to the present. Only just registered in time Karofsky's attempt to go in again, and he utterly _panicked_. Shoving the bully away with as much force as his current state could, he felt his breath get stuck in his throat, and his hand come up to his mouth as a feeble guard.

Karofsky looked at Kurt's fearful eyes and turned to slam his arms against a locker, causing the metal to let out a ringing sound that echoed in Kurt's head and prompting a rather vicious migraine. He then shoved past Kurt and left the locker room. An action Kurt would have very much liked to copy, however, for some strange reason his legs wouldn't move. As he crashed to the floor, Kurt became increasingly aware he had stopped breathing, which only caused to heighten his panic.

Trying to remember how to just _breath_ seemed like the hardest thing Kurt had ever done. As his lungs finally expanded, he didn't even have time to enjoy the sudden relief of pressure before it was cut off by air flooding his lungs again and the process repeating, never allowing enough time for Kurt to be relieved from the pressure of drawing in the air he so desperately required to live.

Distantly, Kurt realised he was hyperventilating, and no doubt having a panic attack, but all his mind could think about now, was the _hurt_  as the fire, suffocated his chest.

Kurt could have sat there for hours or 10 seconds and he wouldn't have known. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see the locker room, not wanting to see _anything_. He started to every so agonisingly count in his head, forcing his lungs to comply and berating his laps in control. _Come on Kurt you're a HUMMEL, and no-one pushes the Hummels around._ For some reason, the words didn't bring the comfort they usually did.

After sitting there for a good 10 minutes longer he managed letting out shaky, but slow breaths, only interrupted by a choked wheezing as Kurt struggled to hold back his tears.

"Kurt?"

The sound of the girl's voice, imbued with childish curiosity caused Kurt to abruptly stop his temporary breakdown, only now realising just how loud he had been. He glanced up, to the concerned face of Brittany Pierce. "Brittany, what are you doing, I thought school had finished?" _Please don't ask, please don't ask._

"Oh yea, but Lord Tubbington stole Miss Brinsteens old Pogo-stick and refused to give it back, so I was checking to see if he hid it in the space classroom, cause he loves Scientology. Then I heard someone in here and I thought that Lord Tubbington might have caught someone in a booby trap so I went to come help." She watched him carefully as he pushed himself up from the ground, "Are you okay Kurt? Because If Lord Tubbington did any damage, I'll make sure he gets a job so he can pay for it."

Kurt shot the girl a watery smile, she never failed to make him feel better even when he was feeling at his absolute worst, but now, he really just wanted to go home to the safety of his room. "No, no Lord Tubbington is off the hook Britt, and I think I saw Miss Brinsteen give her old Pogo stick to her granddaughter 3 days ago, so Lord Tubbington must have given it back on the down-low."

Brittany shot him a brilliant smile and gently grabbed his arm to pull him from the room. Kurt only just managed not to flinch, _something he'd have to work on no doubt,_ "Oh Kurt, you're right! I knew Lord Tubbington was acting suspicious when I interrogated him-" She abruptly stopped and turned to him with a sad look "-Kurt, I think I forgot which way my house is, can you take me home please?"

Kurt gave a little chuckle, unable to resist it in Brittany's presence. She simply lived in a different world, _a better one_. "Of course Britt, I'm not about to let you walk home now am I." With that, he opened the door of his car and helped her in. Brittany only lived two doors down from him so it wasn't much of a hassle, not that it would have mattered, Kurt would have driven Brittany across the country if she asked, Britt was simply a good person, and too few of those people existed nowadays.

ooOOooOOoo

Laying in bed Kurt flipped his phone over and over in his hand. Since the Kiss approximately 3 hours ago, Kurt had wanted nothing better than to run straight into his father's arms and cry until his tears ran out, or his eyes shrivelled up, whichever came first. Yet, there were a few things stopping him, his pride, although only just. And the absolute _fear_ that his Dad, just wouldn't believe him.

As much as he adored his Dad and frankly could not wish for someone better, the fact remained his father was not gay, he didn't understand, not _really_. That was further proved when Kurt had tried to make friends with the new kid at school, and when his dad found out it was a boy, had immediately accused Kurt of being a predatory gay. Kurt didn't resent his dad for it, it was long over and Kurt had forgiven, he had not, however, forgotten.

The looming chance that he could tell his Dad he had been assaulted, only for his father to turn around and blame him, no matter how small, was enough to make Kurt want to crawl back into the closet. Which was a scary thought all on its own. Kurt wasn't ashamed of being gay, but no matter how much he acted like everyone actions didn't bother him in the slightest, the truth was, he's afraid, and he has been, his whole life, even before he knew the word for what he was.

And so that led him to now, tossing his phone around as he contemplated texting Hunter. Apparently, he had asked Blaine for his number and had texted him saying they could meet up any time to talk if he wanted. It was sweet and made him feel happy at the thought that the boy cared, but he didn't really feel like going out now, and truthfully he didn't really want to tell them what happened, after all, Hunter had warned him. Hunter had said not to confront Karofsky and yet. he did, Kurt didn't think he could deal with disappointing anyone else, so he flicked open his contacts and selected Blaine. _He'll know what to do, he's been bullied before._ A little voice sounding suspiciously like Hunter spoke 'But the situations are different'. He ignored the voice.

 **-Hey Blaine** , **I did it. And It didn't go well. Can we talk?** A few seconds went by before Kurt typed a follow-up. **-In person.** Despite his lack of desire to go anywhere he needs to talk to someone, _anyone_ about this, and he needs to _right_ now.

 **-Sure, Lima Bean?** Kurt let out a sigh of relief at the quick response.

**-Please.**

Getting back into his car and heading to the local cafe, Kurt worked out how he was going to explain what happened. During his fretting Kurt had come to the decision he wasn't going to out David, despite what David did to him, he wouldn't lower himself to his level because he was hurt. However, he was going to tell Blaine, because A, he trusted Blaine would keep it a secret and B, he was smart enough to know he couldn't handle this alone.

Arriving at the Lima Bean, Kurt sent off a text to Blaine stating he was here, then took the seat they had occupied yesterday.

Shortly after Blaine sat in the seat opposite, Kurt immediately launched into what had happened, not noticing as he relayed the story, his breathing had speed up again, that is, until Blaine placed his hand over-top of Kurt's, calling his name softly. "Kurt." But Kurt couldn't make himself stop as he felt himself begin to panic again whilst _still_ talking.

"... and I didn't know what to do! Was I supposed to say something or run? I just stood there and-"

"Kurt, stop, stop!" The alarm in Blaine's voice broke through Kurt's emotional vomit and he flushed, embarrassed at his lack of control, a seemingly recurring theme lately. Blaine gripped his hand tighter and Kurt felt a surge of relief at the contact. Despite popular belief, he was not a prude who couldn't stand physical contact, he was a boy who had been touch starved for 16 years but to afraid to every initiate or accept any kind of touch, as it was 9 time out of 10 going to result in pain.

Yet Blaine's hands didn't hurt, they comforted and Kurt let himself relax with the knowledge _Blaine understood._

ooOOooOOoo

The next morning Kurt walked through the courtyard with Blaine beside him, feeling significantly braver now he wasn't so alone. Spotting Karofsky, Kurt pointed him out to Blaine "There he is." They headed up the stairs to meet him as he was coming down.

This time, the voice in his head came again, _'I'm not so sure that's a good idea'_

But once again Kurt pushed it aside, after all, Blaine was here, he was actually _here_ , doing something. The guy he'd known for two days had so far advised, offered and done more than anyone in the last 10 years of his life. Granted it had made the situation worse. _So much worse_. But Kurt didn't see anyone else offering a solution, so he let the warnings go to voicemail.

Blaine noticed his inner turmoil "Don't worry about it, just let me do the talking. I got your back" Kurt let the words wash over him, taking comfort that he had someone else to rely on.

Coming to a stop Blaine addressed the person they were here to see "Excuse me."

"Hey, lady-boys-" Karofsky turned to look towards Blaine "-this your boyfriend, Kurt?"

Kurt's stomach clenched at the question but Blaine ignored the comment and continued on, "Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

Karofsky Looked panicked "I gotta go to class."

Blaine's face changed to arrogance as Karofsky attempted to get away from them "Kurt told me what you did."

As Karofsky stopped and turned around Kurt very well could have shrivelled up and died right there. "Oh, yea? What's that?"

Steeling himself Kurt responded, "You kissed me." Even getting the simple word out was a struggle.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt's heart sank, _this wasn't going to work_ , he looked to Blaine.

"It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with-" Karofsky started walking away "-and you should just know you're not alone."

The final words seemed to piss him off, because before Kurt could even so much a blink, Blaine was pressed against the railing with a furious Karofsky spewing threats. "Do NOT mess with me!"

Kurt quickly pulled himself together and summoned his own fury, shoving Karofsky much harder than he had in the locker room "You have to stop this!"

There was a pause between then and Kurt was afraid Karofsky would simply lash out, but instead he turned and left. Blaine spoke nonchalantly with a small chuckle "Well, he's not coming out anytime soon."

Shockingly, Kurt didn't seem to find the situation very funny at all. He turned and sat on the stairs feeling the heavy weight in his chest settle once again. He was foolish to have hoped this would have made any kind of difference.

Noticing his glum mood Blaine settled beside him "Hey, what's wrong?"

The simple question evoked too many emotions and thoughts for Kurt to keep it all in, and he let out a pathetic dry sob. "I just, I'd never... I had never _kissed_ anyone before-"

"-Oh Kurt, It's okay." And it definitely wasn't, not to him. But maybe it would be.

 


End file.
